


requiem in verse

by StayDead



Category: Grim Fandango
Genre: (he's one of the main characters), Fluff and Humor, Laughter, Love Poems, Lowercase, M/M, Skeletons, alternative universe, and they were owners of the cafe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayDead/pseuds/StayDead
Summary: домино готов провести в этом кафе вечность, если рядом с ним будет мануэль.мэнни тем временем набирается опыта у оливии.
Relationships: Manny Calavera/Domino Hurley
Kudos: 5





	requiem in verse

домино иногда казалось, что им и вправду стоило бы, если не суждено, остаться и управлять заведением, гордо носящим имя «кафе хёрли и калавера» (первое место своей фамилии он отвоевал, пробиваясь через сотню и одну шутку мануэля про «хер ли вы тут забыли»). тем более, это уже предлагал глоттис, а в его пушистой рыжей и поистине огромной голове нередко рождались светлые мысли, не связанные с тем, куда еще можно прикрепить мотор и ревущие автомобильные трубы. за тот год, что они провели в рубакаве, превращая прибрежную забегаловку в центр жизни всего города, мэнни заметно расслабился. ощущение вины все еще витало в воздухе, но уже не казалось таким неподъемным и гнетущим. время от времени он позволял себе расслабиться и наслаждаться простыми вещами, например, выпивкой, прохладным бризом, обдувающим белоснежные скулы, чужой размеренно поглаживающей руке на своем плече, эхом доносящейся с первого этажа до балкона фортепианной мелодией.

они оба были обречены работать, пока не выплатят долги загробному миру за то, что творили при жизни. но в их нынешней ситуации выполнение этих «общественных работ» казалось по меньшей мере невозможным. мануэль пытался исправить ситуацию, но кто возьмет их обратно на работу? даже если получится отыскать эту дамочку, главная проблема была не в промахе тур агента, а в махинациях с билетами, проворачиваемых уже давно, которые босс тщательно пытается замять.

не лучше было бы провести эту гнетущую вечность в месте, от которого веет событиями и джазом? рядом с кем-то, кто готов быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки всю эту вечность?

к тому же, они шикарно смотрелись в белых костюмах, об этом забывать не стоило.

\- ты чего тут? – знакомый голос окликивает его, внезапно громкий, от чего скелет даже вздрагивает.

\- меня с тобой когда-нибудь инфаркт хватит, ты такой-

\- не смей продолжать.

\- мелкий и незаметный. ау, - ему в плечо прилетай слабый, но полный энтузиазма удар, - вообще-то, я хотел подвести это к чему-нибудь забавному, - в ответ мэнни лишь закатывает глаза, но так, игриво.

\- ты и забавное? de nada, домино, ты снова себя переоцениваешь, - и смеется, тихо и невесомо. совсем не похоже на раскатистый хохот хёрли. и из-за этих хриплых почти неслышных смешков домино рад, что сделал именно те решения, которые привели его сюда. благодарит судьбу за то, что калавера стоит аккурат под вывеской, окутывающей того неоновой красно-желтой аурой, потому что за это зрелище стоило огрести от начальства.

он может видеть это каждый вечер на протяжении вечности.

\- ладно, я искал тебя, на самом деле, - мануэль начинает рыться в бездонных карманах своего пиджака. кажется, домино слышал звон металла, потом стук этого самого металла по дереву. что, ради бога, этот чудак там носит?

но между двумя пальцами оказался всего лишь простой кусок бумаги, аккуратно сложенный несколько раз. мэнни протянул его, смотря домино прямо в глаза, ожидая.

что ж, видимо, это ему. мужчина взял листок и развернул, иногда переводя недоуменный взгляд на своего любовника, так как как бы у них не было плохо с разговорам словами через рот – записками они пока что не обменивались. да и то, как его пилили взглядом не предвещало ничего хорошего. черт бы побрал эти неподвижные дымчато-белые кости, по лицу можно было бы прочитать хоть что-нибудь! а сейчас напротив него лишь бездна глазниц, напоминающие озера нефти, окруженные выцветшей землей.

когда его глаза пробежали по первой строчке, он снова поднял взгляд, а затем и вовсе огляделся.

\- это точно мое? не реквизит для очередного идиотского задания от оливии? – от хозяина казино вечно все что-то хотели. в основном, потому что ему тоже вечно нужно было влезть не в свое дело, но это уже совсем другой разговор.

\- читай. просто читай, - и взгляд все такой же, лишь руки на груди сложил.

\- как скажешь, loco, - задумчиво пробубнил дом, возвращаясь к листку.

он перечитывал написанное несколько раз, иногда замирая на каком-то моменте, будто пытаясь найти там что-то новое. и, наконец подняв голову, изрек:

\- это что?

на этот раз лицо мэнни изменилось. сильно изменилось. по нему теперь отчетливо было видно, что его хозяин готов на жестокое убийство вплоть до поножовщины – благо, инструмент имелся прямо в кармане.

\- ты издеваешься? это все, что ты можешь сказать, серьезно? если ты так пытаешься пошутить, то сейчас не время!

\- кали, нет, я... – взгляд то на черные буквы на пожелтевшей бумаге, то обратно на белоснежный пиджак поверх посеревших костей, - просто это как-то...

\- это стих, что с ним может быть не так? поэма, не важно, – его сейчас точно скинут с балкона, одним движением, не задумываясь.

\- про меня?

\- ты задаешь эти вопросы просто чтобы я на них ответил вслух, - в голосе слышно небольшое смущение. такой он забавный. но как бы хёрли не был обычно всеми руками за то, чтобы этого забавного позлить, сейчас его действительно выбили из колеи, вот он и стоял столбом.

\- нет. но, в принципе, по твоей реакции мне... понятнее.

\- просто отдай чертову бумагу. ты как обычно, - даже если бы мануэль попытался выхватить заветные строчки (а он, несмотря на тон, просто протянул руку), у него бы это не получилось, так как домино резко поднял руку максимально высоко над головой.

\- нет.

он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на луну.

\- мне нравится. тем более, теперь это мое.

и улыбнулся. неосознанно, как-то она сама дерзко вылезла, удивленная и наверняка глупая. Ее хватило, чтобы мэнни смягчился и убрал руку, делая по пути ей какое-то неопределенное движение.

\- как скажешь.

\- отлично.

\- прекрасно.

\- замечательно.

\- волшебно.

\- люблю тебя.

\- великолепно, - с минуту они стояли молча, а затем к калавере пришло осознание, и хозяин казино резко закрыл лицо рукой, уставившись в пол, хрипло прошептав - знаю.

\- хорошо, что знаешь. я не собираюсь тебе об этом часто напоминать, разнежишься, - мужчина подошел поближе и, наклонившись, поцеловал чужой лоб («благо, места для этого там полно» - подумал он, но, к его чести, вслух не высказал, решил сохранить на потом).

ему на это ответили аккуратным поцелуем в несуществующие губы, грубовато обхватывая обеими руками за талию и притягивая ближе. теперь они вместе стояли, окруженные светом и холодным воздухом. домино, памятуя только что прочитанные строки снял чужую руку с себя и переплел их пальцы. мэнни сжал их чуть сильнее, а затем еще немного.

и все-таки этот город прекрасно влияет на мануэля калаверу. а он прекрасно влияет на домино хёрли. кажется, именно он из них двоих разнежится.

в голове от радости крутились лишь слово «вечность» и извитой почерк, которым была выведена посвященная ему поэма.

***  
 ** _«my body died  
_** ** _but soul is breathing  
_** ** _in unison with your extase._**

**_we wait for night,_ **   
**_for pale moonlight_ **   
**_to see our fingers interlaced._ **

**_i got you insult in the pocket_ **   
**_as the exchange for silver rings_ **

**_and every whisper you'll remember,_ **   
**_and soft requiem_ **   
**_played on ribs.»_ **

***

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/maddodoggo  
> эта замечательная прекрасная удивительная волшебная и т.д. леди убедила меня два года назад купить и пройти игру и постоянно подогревает интерес к этому фандому, так что просто оставлю это здесь  
> ТЫ ЛУЧШАЯ, ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ!!!


End file.
